Hell & Heaven
by Luffy D.Kirkland
Summary: El príncipe del inframundo Alfred se divierte haciendo sufrir a los demás, pero no todo es felicidad, su imperio está bajo un ataque desconocido y además debe planear una boda. Para impedir todo esto necesita ayuda de quien menos se lo espera.


**Hell & Heaven**

**El príncipe del inframundo Alfred se divierte haciendo sufrir a los demás, pero no todo es felicidad, su imperio está bajo un ataque desconocido y además debe planear una boda. Para impedir todo esto necesita ayuda de quien menos se lo espera.**

**Advertencia: **Ninguna/Insinuaciones más adelante.

**Serie: **Hetalia de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Pareja: **Devil!América x Angel!England [Alfred x Arthur]

**Se pueden ver otras parejas secundarias como:** Angel!Francia x Devil!Canadá [Francis x Matthew]

* * *

**Capítulo I "Estoy contigo sólo por convicción"**

En el mismísimo centro de la tierra se encuentra un misterioso reino, donde el jardín está cubierto de lava ardiente, los árboles arden, y la mansión colocada en el centro es tan grande que no se logra ver el final. Tan pero tan enigmático misterio aguarda esta mansión, está repleto de historias por antepasados que vivían allí, todos ellos eran los antiguos REYES del infierno mismo, pero esto no es para asustarse, al menos no los lugareños, pues al centro de la tierra se le conoce también como _El infierno. _Puesto que los residentes son, como es obvio, demonios y alimañas, sin descartar los dioses de la muerte que se situaban un poco más abajo cerca del purgatorio; para ellos, esta residencia se les hacía ¡Una maravillosa delicia para los ojos! no había quien no quisiera pisar unas hiervas encendidas del jardín o soñaban con por lo menos tocar el timbre, y eso era mucho.

Los únicos que podían entrar y salir de aquel lugar, era la auténtica Familia Real Jones, sus servidores y aliados invitados, quien osaba acercarse al territorio **moría al instante. **Por lo que algunos apenas saben las identidades de los Jones, algunos dicen que tienen formas indefinidas, que de sus cuerpos brota líquido verdoso y se bañan en sangre de vírgenes cada siete días. Otros que pueden ser simples espíritus al estilo antiguo, que tan sólo con mirarlos te petrificaban; todo el mundo vivía por lograr ver a uno de ellos, y quizá ese era el día en que por fin los verían, corría un rumor entre boceros sobre la muerte de los Reyes, por lo que los unicos herederos eran los hermanos gemelos, ante esto, el inframundo necesitaba un nuevo reinado, lastimosamente el menor de los hermanos cayó enfermo hace ya varios meses, ahora el deber del matrimonio caía sobre el mayor de ellos.

-En serio viejo, NO NECESITO una esposa-replicaba por décima vez el mayor de los Jones, sus manos tronaban los huesos de su contraria-

-Alfred, eres el mayor... Discúlpame por dejarte toda la responsabilidad al último momento, pero no creo que alguien pueda fijarse en mi estando en estas condiciones -sonrió como pudo el menor mientras posaba una de sus suaves manos por el hombro de su hermano- Realmente quisiera poder ayudarte.

-No es tu culpa caer en esa depresión, Matthy. -se calmó con un suspiro y tomó la mano ajena- Detesto la idea de que deba buscar otro ser estúpidamente vivo o muerto para casarme, ninguno de ellos está a mi altura. -negó- Además, tengo bastante tiempo para pensarlo -reposó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, subió sus pies a un banquito situado frente de él- No hay prisa ¿O si?.

-No tanta -volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa a su hermano- Perdona por sacar el tema, volvió el sobre diciendo sobre eso y tuve que comunicartelo.

-Descuida, sólo no vuelvas a leer esas noticias, por ahora preocupate de ti mismo y nada más ¿Ok? -se acercó para revolverle el cabello- Pues, iré por algo de comer, quizá al fin me traigan mis cien hamburguesas infernales que ordené hace diez minutos, Agh este servicio de hoy es una mierda. -se levantó- ¿Vas a querer tus panqueques de siempre con mucha miel de maple? -notó el solo asentir del menor- Vale, regreso en un rato, cualquier cosa le dices a John o a mi.

Salió así de la alcoba para dirigirse a la cocina; el mayor de los gemelos Jones, no era como lo pintaban, de hecho ninguno de la Familia Real. Alfred , es el mayor de los hermanos, hijo de madre y padre estadounidenses, su complexión física era bastante llamativa, tan alto, fornido, con cabellera de negro intenso color de noche con característico rulo, ojos azules tan brillantes, una piel tenue blanquesina, colmillos afiladísimos, cuernos con el filo hacia abajo y una cola de demonio con una flecha como punta. Su vestimenta era casual chaqueta de cuero negra con afelpado en el contorno del cuello color blanco, bajo de esta una ropa militar oscura, camisa gris y corbata negra, sus pantalones eran igualmente de cuero especial negro algo entubados con el conjunto de botas militares con una pequeña modificación en la suela, al tener picos afilados. Todo lo contrario a su hermano, Matthew Williams, hijo del mismo padre estadounidense que Alfred pero nacido de madre canadiense, al compartir el odio por la infidelidad diaria de su padre, prefirió quedarse con el apellido de su madre, Williams. Su cabello es blanco con mechones negros, un poco más ondulado que el de su hermano, sus ojos se ocultan tras un par de lentes, el cuerpo que posee se denota un poco más delgado, aunque es igual de estatura, la voz que amena de él es mucho más dulce que la de cualquiera, al igual que su personalidad apesar de ser un demonio también; sus cuernos miran hacia arriba y se le distinge por un mechón riso, la punta de su cola endemoniada es de una pica. Aunque suenen bastante diferentes, sus rostros son completamente iguales, por lo que se les confunde a menudo.

Alfred se acercó sentó en el comedor de la cocina mientras miraba atento el elevador pequeño de entregas inmediatas. Necesitaba su comida YA o se pondría aún peor de humor, sus colmillos comenzaban a rechinar después de los doce minutos, estaba a punto de romper la mesa pero sonó el timbre del elevador, se levantó rápidamente, abrió las puertas con una sonrisa acompañada de saliva saliendo de su comisura.

-¿Uh? Sólo veinte sobres de ketchup... -hizo una mueca- Yo pedí CIEN, bah, malditos tacaños. -tomó la bandeja con su pedido, se sentó nuevamente frente al comedor para comenzar a "devorar" su orden, no sin antes decirle al mayordomo John, que le llevase sus panqueques al canadiense- Una esposa, si cómo no, estoy bien solo. -sacó de su bolsillo una consola de videojuegos portátil, en la cual comenzó una partida de caos sobre la tierra, la cual era real- ¡HAHAHAAHAHA! Mira nada más, una casa muy bonita tienes jovencito, lástima que arda en llamas~ -sonrió ladino-

-Señor Jones, le he llevado su almuerzo al amo Williams ¿Alguna otra cosa? -dijo el fiel sirviente humano-

-Nah, puedes largarte. -sin voltear a verle, movió su mano un poco en señal de que se fuera-

-Por cierto ¿No leerá todas las cartas que hay en el buzón? Tienen un sello rojo.

-Sí si, luego, ahora vete -volvió a decir-

Alfred siguió con sus juegos completamente en calma, riendo tan fuerte de vez en cuando al ver sus destrozos en la tierra, era además de su trabajo, un buen pasatiempo según él. Sin darse cuenta, la noche cayó, gracias al helado viento que hacía por las noches en el infierno, el pelinegro miró la hora, notó como era tan tarde, por lo que se levantó, guardó su aparato, cerró la ventana y fue como siempre a ver a su hermano menor.

Subió las escaleras, estaba por entrar cuando vió al canadiense completamente dormido abrazando a su oso polar negro con parches, por lo que decidió no despertarle, únicamente apagó las luces y cerró la puerta, él fue a su habitación. Se tiró a la cama enorme, miró el tejado, apretó un botón secreto que hacía correrse tas tejas de madera con metal para dar vista a un cristal enorme que reflejaba perfectamente el cielo exterior, aquel lleno de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno para los mortales, a Jones le gustaba en secretamente aquel cielo, envidiaba no poder tenerlo, y únicamente los encargados sean, en efecto, los ángeles, dioses y arcángeles, los cuales ODIABA A MUERTE, bueno, vida.

-Estúpidos angelitos siendo amados por todos y proclamados por los humanos -frunció el ceño- ¡Uy sí, mírenme! Soy un lindo ser bondadoso que todo hace bien, no tengo errores y somos queridos por todo el mundo. -se quitó su zapato y lo lanzó lejos- Malditos maricas en túnicas, son una mierda, eso es lo que son UNA VIL MIERDA. -bufó nuevamente- Tsk, por su culpa no podré dormir bien. -apretó el botón nuevamente para cerrar el tejado, se acomodó entre las sábanas y durmió-

La noche pasó fría todo el tiempo, todos estaban en sus hogares excepto algunos que aún trabajaban, parecía ser otro día normal para todo el mundo, incluyendo la tierra humana, hasta que...

¡ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA, ALERTA!

La alarma roja sonó, despertando a todo el mundo de golpe, Alfred fue a asomarse a la ventana en cuanto el mayordomo abrió la puerta bruscamente, lo que vió fue tan impresionante que ni el sabía lo que ocurría. Toda una tropa de aproximadamente 700 demonios estaban aproximándose a la mansión, tras de ellos otras 600 mesclas entre rarezas demoniacas se aproximaba "¡¿Qué diantres es esto?!" Tragó saliva, el americano corrió hasta el elevador para ir al séptimo piso donde podía verse todo desde un buen ángulo, ahí mismo se encontraba el mayordomo mirando a través del telescopio gigantesco, en seguida se movió para darle oportunidad de ver al otro.

-Qué... ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS ELLOS ESTÁN AQUÍ?! -gritó sumamente nervioso y alterado- Ellos poseen el escudo del consejo por purgatorio, ¿Por qué están aquí? NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER EN ESTE LUGAR.

-No lo sé señor, aparentemente vienen junto con los Dioses de la muerte, será mejor que baje a hablar con ellos.

-Tsk, lo que me faltaba. Cuida a Matthy, iré a ver rápido que carajo está pasando.

Tras decir esto, bajó nuevamente hasta el primer piso, pensó un momento en abrir la puerta al estar frente de ella, sus manos temblaban por alguna razón, aunque según su madre, era por alguna intuición. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse, tomó aire y abrió la puerta, tornó su semblante oscuro y petrificante de siempre; entrecerró los ojos al ver demasiada luz por la lava, se puso sus lentes y salió. Cruzó sereno el camino empedrado recto del jardín hasta llegar al límite, allí mismo se abrieron paso las tropas para moverse a la izquierda y derecha dejando paso libre en el medio, donde se veían venir cinco seres de túnicas largas negras que amenaban humo seco desde el final de estas, sus gorros cubrían parte de sus rostros dejando ver apenas sus narices ya que las bocas estaban cubiertas por vendajes.

Alfred dio un paso adelante al verlos ya en frente, estaba ahora más nervioso, todo el consejo de Dioses de la muerte estaba frente a él, quienes eran prácticamente sus líderes aunque sean de sangre real. Respiró profundo nuevamente para seguir con esa aura tranquila y poder sacar el aliento para ir directo al grano.

-Hm ¿Y ahora cual es el problema? Ya les dimos el pago de todo un siglo por adelantado. -los hombres no dijeron nada, únicamente uno de ellos sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo extendió frente a él dejando ver su contenido- Hmm... -entrecerró los ojos para poder leer-

"_Estimado Señor propietario de la Familia Real Jones, le hacemos saber mediante este pergamino sobre los días límites que tiene para desalojar la mansión, a causa de no ser reyes por completo, se necesita buscar a alguien que sea capaz de hacerlo y poder gobernar el infierno. No necesitamos seres de adorno para el control del segundo territorio más importante de nuestra organización."_

Leyó, sus lentes cayeron debido al sudor que brotaba de su frente, haciéndolos resbalar y romperse al contacto con el suelo- ¡¿DESALOJAR?! ¡USTEDES DEBEN ESTAR BROMEANDO! -se puso en firmes tratando de mantenerse bien en pie y poder hablar mejor- ¡SOMOS DE LA FAMILIA REAL! ¡NO NOS PUEDEN SACAR DE LA CASA COMO SI NADA! -el quinto de ellos tronó los huesudos dedos para aparecer la acumulada pila de cartas que estaban en el buzón y dejarlas caer arriba del pelinegro, éste tomo una de ellas para abrirla y leerla-

_"Estimado Señor propietario de la Familia Real Jones, se le comunica que al tener la pérdida de los reyes, debe buscar el modo de tener un nuevo rey el infierno, dejando así en manos del hermano mayor ALFRED el cargo de rey primero el cual debe buscar una esposa para poder seguir con la monarquía que ejerce actualmente."_

Hasta ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de la tremenda idiotez... que va, TREMENDA ESTUPIDÉZ que había cometido durante todos esos años, el ignorar cartas con sello rojo de la organización la cual pensaba él que era sólo para negocios, pero estaba realmente equivocado, ahora debía desalojar la mansión y ni idea de donde vivirán pues seguramente les privarían de sus bienes heredados y quedarían en las calles más bajas del lugar. No, ni pensarlo, su hermano estaba tan delicado que el más mínimo cambio le hacía empeorar y definitivamente no quería pensar cómo sería en un cambio tan radical como era este, debía hacer algo y pronto.

Agachó la cabeza un momento, apretó los labios casi al hacerlos sangrar por el roze de sus colmillos, sus manos arrugaban la carta que tenía entre ellas sin darse cuenta.

-Pero sí... -los dioses le miraron- Pero si me vuelvo rey, me perdonarán el descuido y seguiré en este lugar ¿Cierto? -ellos asintieron- Vale, buscaré una e-esposa... -los de las túnicas sacaron otro pergamino y le mostraron- ¿Reglas? -decía en el listón que lo enrollaba- Ah sí, sí, las leeré y llevaré a cabo, sólo denme tiempo y... -otro de ellos levantó sus brazos hacia arriba para aparecer un cronómetro enorme encima de su cabeza-

**Quedan: 31 días, 24 hrs, 60 seg. **

Jones abrió bien los ojos al ver que eso significaba que tenía inclusive tiempo límite, tomó otro respiro, se inclinó para tomar sus lentes y ponérselos a pesar de tener un vidrio roto. Soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Está bien, e-en menos de ese tiempo tendré el título de rey, pero no toquen nada. -los dioses nuevamente no dijeron más, dieron vuelta para regresar, las tropas les seguían, en pocos minutos todo el terreno se quedó limpio nuevamente, los residentes salieron menos asustados y asombrados ahora al ver a uno de los Jones. Pero este no hacía caso, dio media vuelta para regresar adentro.-

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar bien la puerta, pegar su espalda contra esta y dejarse caer pues sus rodillas no respondía más, hizo la cabeza para atrás mientras sus garras atravesaban sus guantes negros para rayar el suelo. Su rostro amenaba preocupación, angustia y temor, como hace mucho que no lo había sentido, había experimentado el horror de verse fuera de sus aposentos y sufrir a su hermano menor quien era el que más le preocupaba; a pesar de ser un demonio, su corazón era blando solamente con su hermano, pues este fue el único quien no lo abandonó cuando necesitaba de alguien.

El mayordomo se acercó a él, se notaba preocupado, Alfred sólo negó con la cabeza y abrió el pergamino, al leer la primera parte, se había quedado perplejo, tremendas reglas estaban escritas ahí.

-Según parece... no puedo pedir ayuda de ningún ser infernal, pero sí algún otro familiar -él no sabía a quién, pues sus padres murieron, toda su familia estaba en lugares desconocidos del infierno y en ningún otro lugar- Ayh no... -tensó sus manos- el único familiar que no es demonio es de Matthy y vive en... -el mayordomo se quedó perplejo al escuchar esas palabras- John, visitaré el cielo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: II-"¿Te das cuenta que somos totalmente diferentes?"**

Espérenlo y déjenme su lindo Review, a cambio reciben un Flan :3

T-chao!


End file.
